


Peaceful Night

by CuriousDaydreamer604



Category: Original Work
Genre: Atmosphere is sort of the point of this, Atmospheric, Gen, Movie Night, Or at least an attempt of it, Rain, Relaxing, falling asleep, old idea, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousDaydreamer604/pseuds/CuriousDaydreamer604
Summary: It has been a long time since Hikari has had a chance to relax.





	Peaceful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am in fact, not dead. I just have written way too much and never actually finished anything. 
> 
> For real, I remembered this a while ago.This is something I wrote a while ago back when I had very different ideas of what to do with my characters. It basically involved a lot of high-stress situations for them and the idea of them having a day to relax inspired me to write this. However, I wasn't really having fun with those concepts, so I decided to drop them to focus more on my characters than on the world they live in. 
> 
> While I have long abandoned those ideas and some of the characterizations in this is a bit outdated, I'm still really proud of it, so I decided to re-read it, add to it a little, and to share it.
> 
> So here you go, internet.

Hikari and her friends have had to put up with a lot of stuff lately. They've had to put up with work from school, dumb forced drama from attention-seeking students, and dangerous missions involving a weird underground cult and powers from the gods. Regardless, all of them agreed that they need to do something fun as a way to relax. 

Lizzie was the one who had suggested having a movie night/sleepover at her house, which everyone had quickly agreed to. They all met at Lizzie's house on Saturday night for an early dinner and then proceeded to pile into the living room with some snacks for movies.

They all had taken turns choosing films. Christan and Lizzie had both picked out Marvel movies, Christan choosing Thor: Rakernerock and Lizzie choosing Spiderman: Homecoming. Both of them making quips to each other throughout both films, to the slight annoyance of everyone else in the room. Tony, apparently in the mood for something nostalgic, had picked out The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, which everyone agreed to despite the film's length. Hikari and Alex, however, made it their mission to dedicate the rest of the night to Studio Ghibli movies, because it was never the wrong time for Studio Ghibli. Alex had started it off with The Cat Returns, then Hikari kept it going with Ponyo, and the rest of the group had taken turns picking from the of films.

Now, it was about two-thirty in the morning, and Hikari was tired. She was sitting in an armchair with a blanket covering her lap, and she was struggling to stay awake. No, struggling wasn't the right word, as she wasn't exactly fighting to stay awake at that point. She just wanted to take a moment to take in the room around her despite the tiredness that was forming behind her eyes.

It was utterly dark and raining outside, and Hikari could just barely hear the tapping of raindrops against the windows over the sound coming from the TV, which was also the only source of light in the room. The TV itself was playing Totoro, but Hikari had seen the film so many times as a kid that Saski and Mei's on-screen conversation was simply white noise. 

All of Hikari's friends were asleep at this point. Tony was sleeping in the armchair across the room, his head slightly leaning against the back of the chair. He was slightly curled in on himself and blanket up around his shoulders. He seemed to be trying to keep himself warm, not unusual for him, as the boy always seemed to be a little bit chilly. 

Christian, Alex, and Lizzie were all on the couch that was sandwiched between the two armchairs, although in very different positions. Christan had fallen asleep in a very unusual form. His feet were propped up on the edge of the couch, with his head lying in the center of one of the cushions, dirty blonde hair spread around his head like a halo. One of his arms was hanging off the side, and the other was squished against his side. His blanket looked as if it was haphazardly thrown over him, and Hikari could hear him snoring quietly.

Lizzie and Alex were squished up against each other on the opposite side of the couch. Lizzie had nuzzled up against her girlfriend's side and was leaning her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Alex was wedged in the corner between the back of the couch and the armrest and was resting her head on top of Lizzie's. The two were sharing a blanket that was wrapped up around their shoulders, and, even with the harsh light of the TV slightly obscuring their features, they looked to be quite peaceful and content. 

In fact, all of Hikari's friends seemed peaceful and content, and it made her heart ache. It was almost criminal how little they could feel like this, but it was to be expected in their situation. All of them had to deal with the regular beats and drama of being a teenager, along with all of the divine world bullcrap that most of them weren't even supposed to be a part of. Their lives were hectic and complicated, constantly moving, constantly changing. It wasn't like when they were kids when they could slow down and relax when they wanted to. And part of Hikari yearned to be a part of that simple time again, to be able to go from day to day feeling at ease with the world.

Then, a song played on the TV, a song that Hikari knew well. Path of The Wind, a song that was embedded in Hikari's childhood memories. A song that took her back to a time that brought Hikari back to a time when she didn't have to worry when things were simple, and she saw the world through curious eyes, even more curious then she was now. A song that, as the notes danced through the air and into Hikari's ears, made her feel at peace and made her limbs and heart feel heavy. Though part of that was probably the tiredness that ached in her bones. 

Hikari took another look around the room and felt a small smile form on her lips. Right now, she felt that she could live in this moment. She didn't have to worry about school, drama, or the divine world she probably would never fully understand. She didn't have to think about what it would be like in the morning, when all of them would be woken up by Lizzie's younger brother, and they would have a classic, delicious Keen breakfast. She didn't have to worry about the time beyond that, about all the tests they had coming up. She didn't have to think of her responsibilities that come with her family name, about the dangerous mission they all had coming up, and about who exactly this Jun’ichi person was.

Right now, all of those worries had melted away. Right now, she could just enjoy the sense of peace, that everything was right with the world. 

She leaned her head back and let her eyes fall shut, falling asleep in the middle of this peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated!


End file.
